Reasons i love you PART 2
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: you have read the reasons why Jenny and Gibbs love each other. its now Tony and Ziva's turn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't NCIS. That credit belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS and in Australia Network Ten.

**AN: **it's now Tony and Ziva's turn in the 'Reasons I love you' fic. You don't need to read Jenny and Gibbs reasons as this does not relate to that. Its similar set out to the Jibbs fic. If you haven't read that this is how it will go: the person's whose reason it is, you will know i.e. Ziva – Hairy butt this means that its Ziva's reason as to why she loves Tony. The memory is in italic and the present is written in normal writing. Enjoy.

Ziva – Hairy butt.

_She had never seen a butt hairier than his. At first it repulsed her. She didn't want it anywhere near her, let alone him next to her in bed._

_But then she felt it and it surprised her. His hairy butt was tight and firm. It was muscle. Not like other men whose butt's sagged. She began to like it._

_Every chance she got she looked at it – like when he bent over at a crime scene. _

_He was her Little Hairy Butt and she called him that at any chance she got. It was her nickname for him._

She smiled when she opened the door of the apartment. She knew he was in the shower as she heard the water running, not to mention him singing.

She smiled at the sight of her Little Hairy Butt, shaking his butt. Forget 2 out of 5. It was the perfect 10. She liked it alot.


	2. Tony Naked

**AN: **um I think in the US you guys call it a thong. Here in Aussie land we call it a G – String.

Tony – Naked.

_He had first seen her naked on their first undercover op together._

_She had slipped her dress off and it had ended up around her ankles. She wasn't wearing a bra, only a black G – String. He liked what he saw._

_He admired her body, she wasn't too skinny, she wasn't fat. She was just perfect for what he liked in a woman. She had curves in all the right places._

_He took her to bed and wished that they weren't pretending to make love. He was excited by what he saw, he __loved__ what he saw._

He lay in bed watching her sleep, she was on her side and her lower half was covered only by a sheet.

His pointer and middle fingers joined together tracing the side of her body from her hip bone up to her breast. He fingers dipped in her curves and he planted a kiss on the naturally tanned curve.

This was one of the many things he loved about her – being naked. He wasn't being a hot blooded male – he loved seeing her flawless naked curved body.


	3. Ziva glasses

AN: could someone tell me what the pic is behind Gibbs on his divider wall? There used to be a drawing of what I'm assuming was Gibbs, Kelly and Shannon. Where did that one go?

Ziva – glasses

_It had been decided awhile ago that she liked him when he wore his glasses – it made him look distinguished, sophisticated, and worldly. It made him look smart. She would often sit at her desk taking sneaky glances at him while he wore them, while he worked. There was something about a man – this man - and his glasses._

She looked up from her computer screen to snatch a glance at him with his glasses on. When she looked to his desk she was disappointed that he wasn't there. She turned back to her computer screen.

Then she heard it. His voice. From behind her, telling her that he knew what she was doing. She turned around to tell him she didn't know what he was talking about. When she turned she found him leaning on the divider, wearing his glasses and flashing his charming smile.

She could only smile back.


	4. Tony Men's bathroom

**AN: this is my fav Tony. **

Tony – Men's bathroom

_He was surprisingly shocked the first time she walked into the men's room unannounced. _

_She just walked in without a care in the world, like it was common practice for her._

_He had __tried – __explained, reinforced that this was a men's bathroom where men came to do their business, talk about the woman in their lives, their sex lives, who they hooked up with on the weekend._

_The men's room had become their scantuary, a place where they could have serious conversations, yell at each other, sneak and steal kisses._

He had just done up his fly and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. He heard the door open. He wasn't surprised when he looked in teh mirror to see her closing the door behind her.

He watched her just stand there as he finished washing his hands. When after five minutes she didn't say anything, he got worried and asked if everything was OK.

When he heard those four simple words 'I am pregnant Tony' he grinned madly and spun her around. He was going to be a father.

Trust her to share that news with him in the men's bathroom – their men's room.

**Green button anyone?**


	5. Ziav nicknames

Ziva – nicknames

_Before him she never had a nickname. She was only ever called her name. _

_Nothing more, nothing different, nothing else._

_She was a little taken aback at his first nickname for her when they first went undercover together._

_Then the other started: Crazy Mossad Ninja Chick, Crazy Ninja, Zee-vah, Probette and Zee. She was offended at first. She hated it. Why did he have to call her these things? _

_So she told him and threatened to kill him eighteen different ways with a paperclip. So the names stopped._

_And with that, she realised she missed them. She also realised that no one else called her those names and when they did she corrected them. They weren't their names to call her; they were his and his alone. _

_When he first again called her one of his nicknames he stopped and gulped, realising when he had said. But she simply smiled, reassuring him that it was OK and the nicknames that she loved started again. _

They had gone on a moon – lit picnic together and he was acting strange.

She didn't say anything, she thought it may have been the case they were working on – it had even McGee acting strange.

She was lying with her eyes closed on the rug when she heard him 'Zee...My Crazy Mossad Ninja Chick...Sweet cheeks Zee-vah' She opened her eyes to see him kneeling on one knee. She sat up and looked at him.

He looked nervous 'Will you marry me.? She nodded her head 'Of course my Little Hairy butt.


	6. Tony cooking

Tony – Cooking

_He felt a little put out that he wasn't invited to her little dinner party, especially after learning that the Autopsy Gremlin had been invited._

_He didn't know what to expect the night she said she was taking him home to cook him dinner after their little adventure in that container ship, especially when she said she was cooking Italian._

_He was presently surprised when he tried her lasagne, it tasted amazing. Better than what he grandmother had cooked when he was a child. _

He leaned up against the kitchen door frame with a silly grin on his face, watching her and their child making a cake.

Flour was everywhere as was chocolate frosting.

He walked over to the kitchen bench where his little family was. He stood next to her, she couldn't stop laughing at their child and he couldn't stop laughing at her.

He lifted his index finger to her nose and got the frosting off her nose and placed it in his mouth. Then kissed her.

They were right – whoever said it – a way to a (wo)man's heart is though her stomach.


	7. Ziva Somolia

Ziva – Somalia

**AN: this is my fav in this series.**

_Somalia haunted her. _

_It was where she realised her father sold out on her. It was where she was going to die. It was there that she was tortured so badly she __wanted __to die._

_When she was lead into the room with a hesham bag over her head, she knew it was the end – or so she thought. When the bag was taken off her head she sat face to face with him._

_She was glad he was there, that he had come to save her._

_But she couldn't show him that, so she put up her defences and told him he shouldn't have come. _

_It hurt for her to say that. Because she realised that she loved him for coming to rescue and save her._

She sat bolt right up in bed, covered in sweat.

Somalia haunted her dreams.

She felt herself being pulled into his arms. She sunk into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her.

She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

She finally understood what love meant.


	8. Tony Berry Mango Madness

Tony – Berry Mango Madness

**AN: just something random I thought of.**

_He had always been a coffee man._

_Of course it __had __to have at least ten sugars for it to be just right._

_It was just a typical day at work and he needed a coffee. Of course he __wasn't __allowed to leave his desk – too much paperwork – two piles of it that he had to finish before he left for the night._

_He looked across at her desk and saw a red liquid in a clear takeaway cup. It wasn't Caf – pow, he knew she didn't drink that. _

_He went over and took a sip, it was her Berry Mango Madness – it tasted sweet, he quiet liked it so he kept on sipping. _

_That was until he felt someone watching him. He turned around and faced her, stopped sipping and smiled at her. He tried to explain what he was doing but she simply grabbed the cup out of his hands and threw it in the bin, saying something about his germs and slapped him at which he yelped. _

They had just finished their Saturday morning run together and stopped at a small juice bar, both ordering Berry Mango Madness.

They walked back to his apartment, drinking the drink.

She smirked at the look on his face, which was priceless when he was told that she may tell everyone that he drank a girl's drink. But he knew she was joking.

She was joking right?

With her he never could tell.

**AN: thanks for the reviews on this guys. **

**I'm going on hiatus for awhile. Some major Uni work is calling me.**


	9. MW and his glasses

MW wears his glasses in Season one ep The Curse. He takes them off just after the opening credits.

When Gibbs comes in and says Gear up. Its pretty much blink and you miss it.

Uni is sucking major right now. I DONT WANT TO STUDY. But all i can think is a year and a half to go.

But i will be back writing before that.

Love.


End file.
